The crystal princess
by The 1 and only Shecon
Summary: I've lived for only 17 years.i've always longed for adventure. It's boring just standing there,I want a challenge! If I could,I would. I want to be a pirate. of course,is not what a princess should be.but,when your a little bored,you do dumb stuff.
1. Chapter 1

as crystals explode out of my hand, shooting my opponent,I start thinking, is this is what I'm meant for.i don't want to,but they brought it to them selfs. its not my the ones intruding my princess,I can't let them do ,maybe it is my .

Chapter 1

The crystal princess

there are many things they say about me,mainly that I'm a demon,waiting to kill ANYONE that intrudes my home. thats,of course,a lie.i only kill the bad people. Or if they try to harm people who try to steal ME too. I'm not a object. I'm a living brething alive ,some people are quite rude.

?:"Shecon! Ill protol now!"

shecon:"one sec,ok Ruby?"

ruby:"(sigh), ok"

My sister,ruby,she's the second born.i was the first. She has fire,I have crystals, they don't have anything to do with each other,until they how I see it. I'm the general,princess Shecon, war general of heaven.i mainly fight myself. Calibris says that its easier for him.i can say I enjoy fighting solo myself.

?:"Shecon!"

shecon:"ya ople?"

opel's the third has quite ironic. You would think her and ruby are best friends.

Ople:"can you help me? There are thirteen men and try entrance."

shecon:"right"

i come out,wolf form. There not tougher they seem.

shecon:"right,(I sit down) what do you want?"

?:"we want the treasure"

shecon:"shure,go ahead"

i tossed my gold sack. To them they may be alot,heh,there only cents here. They walked of with the was around time for dad to show up. He always gets us dads a demon.a good looking one if I say so myself.i got my looks from my else I got from my mom. She's an LIKE a demon,so I can see how this worked.

ruby:"Shecon,you go protrol the sky."

shecon:"right"

i unlocked my see, where born with seeds were implanted in our backs. We were also givin gems. these gems were created for us. Ruby was givin a gem,and it's quite loved with the are , however, haven't been found by humans yet.i hope they never do. I have the only one. Except for the know where that one is.


	2. Into detail (kinda)

I'm starving! Jeez, I must have used to much of my power without thinking. i wish that humans would just leave us alone. whats wrong with my kin, hmm? were like humans (kinda), so why are we know as ether an angel or demon,in fact,whats with the categories?!

chapter 2

stupid humans,thinking were wolf's are evil.I'm also an angel,so am I bad or good,hmm? why do humans creat categories? to feel better about them self? ha! that's a laugh. but seriously,I'm starving.

Shecon:"ruby, you going in town today?"

ruby:"can't you? iv had blood lock kill a few people already,he's lost his sense in good blood."

blood lock is ruby battle-ax,he can transform into a human. he looks like a gangster, with black hair, and wearing pure red and black. if you see someone like that,run.

shecon:"Opel?"

opel:"sorry,but gold knight can't kill humans."

gold knights ople's weapon. She's a bow. I'm shure you can guess you can tell what she looks like,but, she wears a bomber jacket,and has a purple Ribbon on her neck. She says its to show how much she cares about Opel. I'm shure she's telling the truth. She also wears pony tails and a ninja shirt, brown, with gold lining.I'm going into detail on her because, honestly,she wears the same thing every day. Blood lock said its unsanitary, so he always wears something different.

Shecon:"(sigh),so I have to use Calabris?"

Calabris is my weapon. He also wears the same thing all the time. He has blond hair, and likes to wear hoodies, especially if its electric blue,his favorite my second favorite color. He wears blue earphones, because he hates the sound of people screaming. He lets me listen too. Because I hate it most of all. He's famous in the human world. They called him, "the sword in the stone". He said the stone was very un comfy. He also said he was wielded by some guy named aurthor."the king" they called him. He said that he liked me much more than him. he was always a lady's man. He likes to sing with me when we're both pretty bored.

ruby:"great,you have a brain, scarecrow!"

shecon:"I hate you"

ruby:"ditto"

I walked over to my room. I saw Calibris talking with blood lock about who was better. I vote Calibris. I walked over.

Shecon:"the girls said we have to get the bodies today."

Calibris:"what! I was going to download a new song..."

shecon:"lets just hurry, and turn on "hello/how are you""

Calibris:"you always had a good sense in music"

shecon:"you too"

we walked into the village. I pretended to be a village girl,who died a long time ago. They all think that she's been alive this whole time. Ha,what a joke,ironic too. She died by the hands of the villagers. I used to be great friends with her. Now I take revenge for her.i walked into an ally,and was able to get a good, pure, human,I only took a bit of her blood. I gave her gold in return.i also got a human heart,not as pure, but hey,it's something.

yo! Will finish later!:the 1 and only shecon


	3. About that

(Sigh),she's still as kind as ever. now that I think about it, I'm shure she doesn't even know. Hmm, most ,she's still my shecons

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Calabris

* * *

shecon is a farly tan/not tan girl, mainly the perfect color of skin. Her eyes are constantly compared to black holes. I think of them as black stars. they also say her hair looks like a total miss lead, her hair is like black feels like silk say she's cold,evil,and ugly. I say she's warm,kind,and ,they say she has a terrible ,that's a lie, she an sing like an angel (obviously).but,out of all of those, my favorite thing about her has to be her smile,which they also say is the most ugliest thing of all. That makes me wanna kill them.(sigh),I can't though,not without shecon,who's hates all combat,unless its a most urgent reason, like hunger for example.

Calabris:"lets get some candy on the way back"

we were walking down in the village,none of them seemed to notice us, or the fact we were wearing particularly bright was wearing a light blue gown,she looked great in it,she also has a good fashion For me,I was wearing the same Thing I always torment blood lock...(heh)

shecon:"shure,what do ya want?"

calibris:"we'll,anything you want"

shecon:"polar bear claws it is!"

shes actually very lock said it was because of me.i don't think so, but, it's not like I care.

calibris:"right"

i payed for the candy,and we got back home.

ruby and blood lock:"it's about time you got back"

ople:"yes, what happened?"

gold knight:"ya,I'm hungry!"

calabris:"(sigh),we got some blood,and a heart."

shecon:"AND CANDY!

Ruby,ople, and gold knight:"YES!"

blood lock:"great" (he's a total outsider)

we all eat,blood lock didn't eat much,but I shure did.i was soooooo hungry, Shecon seemed hungery too,heh.

ruby:"anyway,who's going to the docks? Moms going to get angey if we don't."

Ople:"we'll,I can't swim"

ruby:"you don't need to"

ople:"hmm,well,I sill don't wana"

shecon:"I call NOT going,iv got bad standards with mom right now"

ruby:"well,I guess thats that"

will finish later,till then! The 1 and only Shecon


	4. Pirates on the shore!

By now, we were all starving,and we were all very bored. As crazy as it sounds,I would really rather DIE, then be THIS bored

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Calabris

* * *

Opel:"but won't mommy be angry if we don't come?"

for once,Opel was acting her age,well, except the "mommy" part, but ill forget that.

ruby:"I guess, ok, let's go!"

so we all mother is a mermaid,and so now your thinking shes doing something mermaid does. Not so.

?:"IM BACK BABBY!"

the one shouting is melody,queen of the sea, and part of heaven.

?:"it's been so long,how have you been?"

that person speaking is the legendary demon (de-mon is how you pronounce it) he has killed a whole armada with just his weapon, which is a gun.a demonic gun. He rules a bit off hell.

shecon:"we've been fine,you?"

Shecon is next in line for ruling cave, he kingdom melody and demon created when they got married.

Melody:"WE BURNED A VILLAGE!"

demon:"and pillaged!"

melody:" AND BUUURRRNNNEDDD A VIIIILLLLAAGGGGGED!"

ruby:"NICE!"

after we went back Home,then, melody said something we never thought we'd hear.

melody:"I think I'm going to retire pirating."

everyone, except demon, was shocked!

shecon:"we'll, then who's going to take care of the treasurer?"

melody:"you"

and that's when EVERYONE was shocked.

shecon:"umm,uh,well,hmm,ya,about that,see, I kinda don't wanna go alone."

melody:"that's why everyone's coming, except demon and me of course"

Surprise, ,im up to it

Shecon:"we'll,ok"

melody:"YES!"

im working on it, till then!


End file.
